


Whoppers

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fat John, John gets really fat for a bit, Rapid weight gain, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request!<br/>~john/whoppers?~<br/>Whoppers: your character's weight has quadrupled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoppers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

John was laying in bed, messing around on his PDA.

He was very bored. Rose and Jade were both asleep and Dave was supposedly doing “cool kid stuff”. Which probably meant he was playing video games.  

It was the middle of the night, John wasn’t tired at all, so he wasn’t able to fall asleep. He was trying to keep busy on his phone, shifting a bit when he feels the bed dip more under his weight. He shrugs it off, trying to pull back down his shirt, it being pulled up by his rapidly expanding belly. 

Finally John notices he could barely see over his belly, being fairly chunky anyway, he looks away from his phone, gasping and putting it down, trying to sit up to look over his body better.  He was probably near 300 pounds already, and he was still growing. His shorts button had popped off, the zipper being forced down by his rapidly expanding stomach.  The bed groaned as he continued to grow, John hurriedly pulling off his pants and shirt, the tightness of them getting really uncomfortable. 

Soon he sat on his bed, nearing 800 pounds quickly, only wearing what was left of his boxers.  Finally it stopped. 

John’s stomach completely covered his lap and then some, his thighs and butt huge. He had large moobs that rested on top his stomach, a thick double chin that had hints of a third. His arms were thick, his hands pudgy. He could barely see over his fat stomach.  His boxers were now long gone, not that it mattered since his fat hid his privates.  
He shifted, the bed groaning under him and his fat jiggling. 

He rested a hand on his stomach, feeling how squishy it was.  He was glad nothing broke, now rather tired after having mysteriously gaining at least 600 pounds. He laid back and fell asleep, in the morning his dad bringing him a large breakfast, though he seemed to have lost quite a bit of the weight, his stomach covered half his lap but his thick thighs were peeking out the sides, he still had a bit of a double chin and his arms were soft, now around 300 pounds, which was still pretty big, but his dad acted as if he’d always been that big.


End file.
